


Сказка о Белом Лотосе

by Jill_Morigan



Category: Canh Ba - Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân (Music Video), Tu Tam Cinematic Universe, Tự Tâm - Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân (Music Video)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pseudo-History, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan
Summary: Это только в сказках помышляют о любви — так будет вам она, сказка о Белом лотосе и Императоре.
Relationships: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân





	1. Chapter 1

_Это только в сказках помышляют о любви — потому что не приходится там думать о том, что съесть на обед и будет ли, где лечь спать ночью. Свадьба — вовсе не про любовь праздник, потому что это две семьи роднятся меж собой, объединяя землю, или деньги, или родство или знакомство с нужными людьми. Дети — станут или новыми рабочими руками на поле, или новыми нужными знакомствами или связями, или залогом мира: пока живы, то не будет новой войны.  
Говорят, что растет Нюнг настоящей красавицей. Завидуют ей — что летом станет Нюнг женой принца. Хвалят ее за умную речь, за почтение к старшим. Говорят отец Нюнг сильно разругался с собственным дедом, вздумавшим отговорить от затеи со свадьбой. Мол, не на семью, а на весь народ ты горечь и печаль накликаешь, отступись! Но кто откажется от такого! - отец Нюнг на старика просто взъелся, мол, только делаешь, что каркаешь, колдун старый, вторую сотню размениваешь и никак тебя не приберет! Растет Нюнг в семье знатнейшего из вельмож, никто, кроме принца, ей не ровня, никого, кроме принца, ей в мужья отец и не желает. И никому дела нет и не будет, что не желает Нюнг замуж ни за кого. Что каждую ночь проклинает свою красоту, что каждый день глаза бы ее не глядели на отцовское богатство, не слышали бы уши завистливого аханья подруг.  
\- Дедушка, - плачет Нюнг, - страшно так! Не быть мне ни принцессой, ни императрицей — слишком много во дворце опасностей, стану не нужна — сразу убьют! А не убьют — так жизнь эта будет хуже смерти, с чужим человеком, ни шагу ступить, куда сама захочу, ни слова сказать…  
Отец услышал — обозлился как демон. Старика выгнать велел, чтоб не мешал глупыми словами его делам, вещун старый, а Нюнг позабыть велел даже помышлять о другом — будет Нюнг и принцессой, и императрицей станет! А счастлива ли она будет — да кому какая беда, если на троне? Девчонка — курица глупая, своего счастья не понимает и не поймет…_

\- Ох, Данх, вот тебе и раз! Я уж решил, кто-то просто забыл про лампу!  
\- Простите, господин ректор!  
\- Я думал, все давно убежали на праздник в город, ты-то что не с ними?  
\- Я неважный гость и не слишком умею веселиться, простите!  
Данх мог гордиться, в какую красивую и благообразную форму смог уложить свое вечное отсутствие денег. Ладно, не совсем отсутствие, но отсутствие их на развлечения — маленькая стипендия едва покрывала необходимые расходы, а что удавалось заработать - он старался посылать домой, только изредка устраивая себе «загулы» по книжным и букинистическим магазинам… Скорее всего, господин ректор прекрасно это понимал и не обиделся, и даже предложил:  
\- Может, чаю, Данх?  
И замахал рукой:  
\- Нет-нет, никаких отказов! Неужели ты не составишь компанию старому больному человеку, в честь праздника покинутому даже любимой внучкой?  
Господин ректор действительно был не пожилым, а даже старым, но никто не назвал его бы больным или немощным. Крепкий, будто столетний дуб, совершенно седой, как рисовали на портретах красиво постаревших императоров; и точно как какого-нибудь императора, вблизи Данх его видел только на картинках.  
А уж побывать в кабинете ректора! Тем более — с чаем! Данх просто обомлел при виде чайного прибора:  
\- Но ведь это же!..  
\- Ну?  
\- По форме - Третья эпоха, конец, или это уже начало Объединения, цвет фарфора - северные мастерские, рисунок — гильдия Приозерников, хотя они обычно крайне редко делали узор по краю, судя по рисунку — предназначались в подарок человеку знатного сословия, средних лет… Скорее всего, на праздник начала года.  
Господин ректор даже захлопал:  
\- Студент Данх, что вы делаете на экономическом факультете? Почему не историк? С вашей любовью сидеть допоздна в архивах и с вашими познаниями?  
Красиво постаревший ректор с его усмешкой доброго дедушки смотрел из-под седых бровей очень даже без смеха, и не оставалось ничего, кроме как честно ответить:  
\- Менеджеру-экономисту проще заработать, а у меня четверо младших братьев и сестер. Думаю, если я стану учиться на историка немного потом, как следует помогая родителям, это будет справедливо.  
\- Кажется, им очень повезло со старшим сыном. Заваришь нам чая, Данх?  
Чай у господина ректора оказался просто волшебный. Из старинного фарфора Данх без раздумий бы выпил и яда, и магазинной пакетной кислятины (которой в обычные неважные дни запивал купленные со скидкой подсохшие пирожки), но такого чудесного, действительно под стать прибору, он не пробовал в жизни. Удивительно, как господин ректор дозволил студенту прикоснуться к драгоценной посуде и не стал пристально следить, чтоб Данх ничего не напортил с завариванием волшебного напитка. И тем более — что сел с ним за один чайный столик (очень качественная подделка под последние годы Объединения: современные инструменты и материалы для обработки, но узор для инкрустации скопирован в мельчайших деталях) — такой радушный, будто вместо второкурсника-государственника тут оказался в гостях долгожданный родственник. Думал ли Данх, что приятный одинокий вечер в читальном зале закончится тем, что он будет пить пахнущий медовым летом чай, рассказывая о родном поселке и прочитанных книгах. И что получит приглашение как-нибудь заходить еще поболтать — разумеется, просто вежливость, но такая приятная! Мама часто сердилась, что из-за книг Данх мог забыть поесть и просидеть над книгой или за разговорами о книге сколько угодно голодным и кое-как одетым, замерзнув в ледышку — а теперь, наоборот, от разговоров, будто по волшебству, согрелись и ноги под тонкими носками, и руки после вечного архивного холода, и даже простуженное горло (хотя, горлу, конечно, помог чудесный чай). И сны снились какие-то в ту ночь невероятные, не мешали и грохот фейерверков, и пение и топот под окнами, и что от окна, даром что закрытого, еще и немилосердно дуло зимним ветром - кажется, Данх тоже танцевал, наряженный в шелк и золотые колокольчики, пахло благовониями, пряной едой и сладостями, а полированный пол под босыми теплыми ногами отражал, что у Данха отросли волосы совсем по пояс… А потом, в танцевальном выпаде крутнувшись на месте, он скатился с постели уже наяву, утром.  
В то же праздничное утро Данха выловил по телефону невыспавшийся декан. И, будто сам студент был виноват в чем-то, приказным тоном велел срочно собирать вещи и переселяться из своего клоповника в свободную комнату в казенное общежитие, быстро!   
А в первый же учебный день после праздников, за стол к обедавшему Данху подсела красивая девчонка, мельком виденная на одной из фотографий в кабинете господина ректора:  
\- Привет, я Хани с международного! Я тут сяду, хорошо? Господи, что это за гадость ты ешь! Я тут заказала пиццу, низкокалорийное мороженое, рыбные стейки с салатом, а еще - диетическую колу, ты что любишь? Угощайся! Чем ты красишься, давно хочу спросить, вот.  
Она, эта Хани с международного, была очень красивая. И очень-очень громкая. К сожалению или нет, но Данх был очень воспитанным и не стал отвечать, что очень любит тишину и чтоб никто не мешал обедать, потому что это последние двадцать минут тишины за день, а потом надо будет бежать на работу. Только пожал плечами:  
\- Это мой природный цвет. Присаживайся.

Хани с международного была невероятно красивая, а еще чем-то напоминала шторм, камнепад и ураган одновременно. Наверно, потому что от нее было очень много движений и звука и потому что нечего было этому противопоставить — только переждать. А еще — потому что вечно тянула за собой куда-то и непонятно, куда это все способно было вынести Данха. К счастью, обычно обходилось без существенных разрушений — если ей вздумывалось подвезти Данха на своей машине, то на работе он оказывался все-таки вовремя. (Другой вопрос — ценой каких нервов и сколько еще седых волос прибавилось в сивой шевелюре.) Если желала чем-то его одарить, то отказываться было абсолютно бесполезно, Хани очень громко обещала обидеться — и точно, начинала это самое обижательство еще громче. В отчаяньи Данх вздумал даже пожаловаться господину ректору:  
\- Я не должен принимать подарков от вашей внучки — они слишком дорогие, и я ощущаю себя не то просто бесконечным должником, не то отвратительным альфонсом!  
Но помощи он не дождался, потому что господин ректор только развел руками:  
\- Здесь учится двадцать две тысячи студентов, и большинство из них считают, что такой расклад — был бы очень даже шикарный и нисколько не терзаются никакой моралью. А значит, ты стоишь своих подарков больше, чем кто бы то ни было!  
А потом снова зазвал на чай, на этот раз из прибора времен Младшей Ветви, да еще и полвечера обсуждал с Данхом свитки той самой Младшей Ветви, обещав непременно как-нибудь прогуляться вместе в архивы исторического музея («Директор — мой бывший выпускник, не думаю, что откажет!»).   
Хани, быстро улизнувшая от скучного чаепития и еще более скучной беседы, вообще вроде не обращавшая внимания на проблемы и пожелания окружающих, в тот же вечер заметила треснувшую подошву ботинка Данха (забыл отдать в ремонт, а сухая и теплая весенняя погода не напомнила) — и вечер не закончился на приятной беседе, а была поездка в «Блю даймонд». А Данх даже в торговом центре в Нимахье, когда бывал там с родителями, чувствовал себя неуютно, и тут вовсе все было ужасно. Столько света, чтоб еще сильнее было видно каждое пятно на куртке и каждый след чернил на штанах, и одолженные у господина ректора домашние туфли, и осуждение на холеных фарфоровых лицах консультантов: а что этот-то деревенский дурачок здесь забыл? Наследство получил, что ли? Данх попытался потеряться и уйти, пока не поздно, но не тут-то было: Хани вцепилась мертвой хваткой и так и тянула на третий этаж к бутикам.  
\- Хани, не смей!  
\- Дэнни, замолчи и примерь эту пару! Твои я все равно уже выкинула!  
Хани даже ногой притопнула, как делала разозлившаяся младшая сестра, и, кажется, заранее приготовилась скандалить.  
\- Хани, дорогая! Чем тебе не угодил… не угодила… что вы не поделили с этой куколкой?!  
Новый собеседник, очевидно был из той же породы, что Хани: из тех, за учебу которых платят родители, кто приезжает в университет на своей машине (каждый полгода, а то и чаще, на новой) и уезжает когда им вздумается, а «государственников» считают за некий странный и редкий вид зверюшек. Который, возможно, следует прикормить и приручить — кто-то из магистратуры прямо говорил, что и так знает все, что ему будет нужно, а здесь исключительно потому что отцу нужно подбирать наиболее перспективных сотрудников заранее… Но первой мысль была другая, потому что треугольное лицо с узким и почти безвольным подбородком скорее подошло бы девчонке, а длинная челка прикрывает выпуклый лоб очень удачно, потому что наверняка к тридцати годам катастрофически начнет лысеть, хаха. Интересно, отец у него лысый или нет, или не совсем? А потом уже остальное. А потом, ну, Данху всегда это тяжело удавалось, чтоб ответить как-то остроумно и сразу вовремя, а потом Данх ограничился тем, что огрызнулся:  
\- Я не куколка! - И поднялся с примерочного кресла в полный рост, оказавшись выше оппонента на пол-ладони.  
\- Не куколка, - согласился этот, дернув пальцами в тускло блестящих кольцах за рукав чужой куртки. - Точно не куколка. Хани, дорогая, почему твой, эм, друг, одет как бездомный?  
\- Я не бездомный. И моя куртка, может, не новая, но абсолютно целая и очень удобная!  
Данх даже понадеялся, что получится поссориться и сбежать, но не получилось. Вместо этого новый знакомый прицепился как пиявка, неся всякую чушь про тряпки и их коллекции и ненавязчиво оттерев Хани, потащил дальше по этажу и заставил перемерить полтора, не меньше десятка штанов, от дырявых джинсов до строгих брюк, и то и дело лез в примерочную, чтоб помочь, и отстал только когда Данх, собравшись духом, рявкнул: «Уйди!»  
Тишина воцарилась такая, что Данх даже решил, что этот, обидевшись наконец, ушел совсем. Надо только поаккуратнее вернуть штаны на вешалки и можно будет ускользнуть и из магазина, и из всего этого «Даймонда». Черта с два: это просто куда-то успела деться Хани, а новый знакомый просто сидел в телефоне .  
\- Ну, наконец-то. Выбрал что-нибудь?  
\- Нет! И мне все равно нечем за них платить!  
\- И ладно. Вон те и вон те упакуйте! И серые! И "горный рассвет"!  
Из «Блю даймонда» Данх буквально вырвался, чуть не попал под машину на паркинге, и наконец-то в безопасном одиночестве упал на скамейку под фонарем. Как хорошо дышалось вкусным уличным воздухом даже здесь, когда мимо проносились машины!  
\- Я уже почти потерял тебя, - треугольное-лицо с пестрыми пакетами в руках плюхнулся рядом. - Чего распсиховался из-за пары штанов?  
\- Потому что каждые из них — минимум три мои стипендии и я очень старался ничего не помять и не запачкать? Потому что не люблю торговые центры? Не люблю чужое внимание, потому что мне его и так хватает на работе и в аудиториях? Потому что болит желудок? Потому что кто-то, кого я не знаю даже по имени, обругал подаренную родителями куртку?  
\- Ладно, по порядку. Я — Кван с международного, аспирантура, и я приношу свои искренние извинения этой чудесной желтой куртке и твоим уважаемым родителям! Которые наверняка волшебники, раз наколдовали такую ку… такого чудесного тебя. А если болит желудок, то, может, пойдем поедим? Не хочешь общаться с людьми — можно взять что-то, что на ходу! Я бы, например, взял крепы со сливками…  
\- А я — лепешку с жареным рисом с кимчи и курицей!  
Если новый знакомый Кван и перекосился лицом от упоминания «плебейской» еды, то только на полсекунды.  
\- Договорились, пойдем, хватит сидеть!  
Уже не надеясь, что Кван вместе со своими пестрыми пакетами отправится своей дорогой, лепешку с начинками Данх купил под навесом у уличной торговки, и от всего сердца (ну, почти от всего, еще и посмотреть снова, как этот липучка будет морщить нос) предложил:  
\- Угостить?  
\- Нет-нет, спасибо, я не голодный!  
Долго уговаривать — много чести, а пахло так, что желудок снова запел о своем, о вечном. Что это была за лепешка — горячая, увесистая, истекающая соусом, а курицы туда торговка кинула не скупясь.  
\- Это что, вправду так вкусно?  
\- У мамы вкуснее, конечно.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка!  
Данх думал, что Кван просто валяет дурака, и никак не ждал, что на самом деле полезет и откусит, и прожует, не делая страшного лица.  
\- Съедобно.  
\- Я же сказал, у мамы лучше. А с козлятиной — вообще пальчики оближешь и ум отъешь.  
\- По-моему, острого соуса или приправ пожалели.  
\- Потому что я такой попросил! Мне нельзя на пустой желудок есть острое.  
Между делом Кван снова отгрыз кусочек от лепешки.  
\- Может, вернемся за еще одной?  
\- Нет, мне вкуснее от твоей!  
Соус коварно просочился сквозь худой край и шмякнулся на один из пакетов из «Блю даймонда».  
\- Надеюсь, брюки не очень запачкаются.   
\- Папа всегда говорил, что новую вещь надо обмыть, чтоб лучше носилась и дольше прожила, но не так же!  
На почти-безвольном подбородке тоже осталась клякса, и Данх как-то бездумно стер ее рукой. Как если бы кто-то из братьев и сестер шел рядом, на ходу ел от его лепешки и испачкался.  
\- Хани не позвонила, как она доехала домой. Она никогда не звонит. А водит так страшно…  
Кван, будто нарочно, снова испачкался, и сам подставил лицо:  
\- Какой ты стал добрый и веселый, когда не голодный, Дэнни!  
В ответ он тоже смахнул какую-то мелочь с лица Данха, заодно заправив за ухо выбившуюся прядь, и ловко подхватил под руку, заодно перевесив на него часть пакетов. Так, пешком и за едой и разговорами они дошли до общежития, времени уже было за полночь, но вместо упреков про то, что нормальные студенты в потемках не шатаются, охранник радостно кинулся открывать двери и провожать до лифта:  
\- С господином Хангту немного загуляли? Что такси-то не вызвали, столько плохих людей по улицам шатается!  
А на занятия Данх утром чуть не проспал после такой прогулки. Находился.


	2. Chapter 2

_Семь лет замужем красавица Нюнг, из них пять — полновластная императрица.  
Чтоб рассмотреть все ее шелковые платья, словно стаю огромных волшебных птиц, нужен целый день, и еще день понадобится, чтоб рассмотреть все украшения из золота и драгоценных камней — будто цветы из небесных садов распустились у нее в покоях и так и остались здесь. Красива как богиня, молодая императрица, волосы ее подобны ночи и глаза сияют ночными звездами, лицо белое и губы румяные, словно никаких красок им не требуется, прямая и статная, точно молодой бамбук, голос ее — это пение пестнянки ранней весной...   
Злые языки все равно найдут, к чему прицепиться, и кто-то уже обронил слово «пустоцвет», хотя всем понятно, что император и императрица оба еще молоды, что не хочет императрица портить материнством свою красоту и стройность. А девицам из гарема — тем вперед императрицы дарить наследников не полагается!  
Злые языки говорят свое черное, а на сердце у красавицы Нюнг и того черней. Дворец весь таков, что снаружи краска да золото, в внутри — тьма и горечь, да расчет. Семь лет замужем красавица Нюнг, пять из них — полновластная императрица, а служить императору за это время пришлось не более двадцати раз. И в то время, что не занят делами империи, предпочтет он не в гареме отдохнуть или хоть на охоте или на пиру время провести, а все один, перебирает струны на цитре да поет не пойми что, или прикажет принести вина и трубку — и просидит до самого рассвета, испортит штук пять листов бумаги, складывая слова, но ни одно из тех слов не достанется прекрасной императрице… Не видит император ни красоту ее и молодость, ни такое же одинокое сердце — смотрит, как сквозь стекло!  
Тьма, горечь и расчет поселились в сердце красавицы Нюнг. Злые языки говорят, что семья императрицы с колдовством знается — будет им колдовство. Говорят, мол, не может быть бесплоден император — значит, точно дело в благородной супруге, так благородная супруга в свои руки дело и возьмет. Скажут потом, что красотой наследник пошел в благородную мать, потому что хорош будет, словно Белый Император, а не этот — хилый и жилистый, с острым безвольным лицом и красными от бессонницы и вина глазами! Никто и никогда не посмеет упрекнуть императрицу в неверности, потому что только заведи она любовника при дворе — непременно слухи пойдут, сам не проболтается, так другие поймут, а потом и начнет просить подарков и должностей для себя и своей семьи. Потому-то и явится он будто из ниоткуда, и исчезнет в никуда: в прадедушкиных книгах, по которым когда-то Нюнг мечтала учиться и до которых только добралась, много чудных рецептов есть на каждый случай! Будет словно демон полуночный ее прекрасный возлюбленный, в любой край дворца проникнет, и хорош, словно Белый Император, а потом — исчезнет, не спросив взамен чинов и золота. В последний раз еще до праздника начала года императорский лекарь едва ли не гнал императора в семейные покои, так пусть еще раз пригонит, как дело будет сделано. Никто не узнает, никто не упрекнет, и никто не посмеет подступиться к матери наследника, теперь действительно полновластной императрице…  
Но колдовство не бывает без уплаты, не проходит без того, чтоб свое не взять! Только увидела Нюнг юношу, сотворенным колдовством перенесенного во дворец, так сердце ее дрогнуло: как потом расстаться с этой красотой?_

«Господин Хангту», вместо чтоб исчезнуть, прилип к Данху хуже репья. Уже в кафе вовсю начинали подтрунивать над вечерним работником, что тебя туда и обратно на дорогих машинках катают, а это что — это джинсы из последней коллекции Витона? Слушай, они ведь настоящие! Э, Данни, а тебе точно все еще нужно здесь работать? Данни, нет-нет, мы пошутили, ты знаешь, он тут заходил, пока тебя не было, взял только чай, а чаевых для Лынхо оставил сказать сколько? Если он вдруг это кафе купит, ты нас ведь не выгонишь, господин Сенехда? И зарплату прибавишь?  
Данх не был дураком — иначе не стал бы «государственником», два раза получавшим не простую стипендию, а повышенную, — и что вокруг него неспроста наматывают круги сразу двое «золотых» понял сразу. Но чего не ожидал, наверно, так это что Хани пожмет плечами:  
\- Ты самый хорошенький в универе, а если тебя пропинать на то, чтоб приодеть, вообще картинка! В сети все думают, что я подцепила модного айдола… кстати, давай тебе аккаунт заведем, давай? А не хочешь поиграть в группе?  
Данх отмазался, что уже играет там, где нравится и на чем нравится, что не любит поп-музыку, любит народный театр и национальные инструменты, а сидеть в сетях ради фотографий, пуская всем пыль в глаза и чтоб тебя рассматривали и хвалили чужие люди — занятие так себе.  
\- Рассуждаешь, как столетняя старушка! - обиделась Хани, фотографии которой всем очень нравились.  
А в отместку потащила с собой Данха на крышу и заставила фотографировать ее на телефон до тех пор, пока солнце совсем не село, но удалила большую часть его трудов:  
\- Тебе нужны прямые руки из правильного места, такой красивый свет запорол! Или нужен нормальный телефон, чтоб смог научиться фотографировать!  
\- Хани, ты при любом свете красивая! Ээээй, только не считай, что я подлизываюсь! В следующий раз у меня получишься лучше!  
\- Ну? - Хани нахохлилась на своем водительском месте в машине и капризно надула губки.  
\- Или кто-нибудь другой пусть сфотографирует, может, позовешь подружек?  
\- Дурак! - зачем-то обиделась она, а машину буквально «сорвала» с места, как на автогонках. Впрочем, машину водила Хани в принципе очень так себе.  
Кван, должно быть, в глубине души на сетях был помешан точно так же и рассуждал точно так же, раз буквально на следующий день притащил коробку с новым телефоном. Плюхнул все это на стол перед носом Данха:  
\- Будем учиться пользоваться!  
\- Мне все равно тут некому звонить, кроме старосты и ребят из театрального клуба, а у мамы всех этих наворотов нет.  
\- А для себя — что, неинтересно? Это хоть по учебе все книжки сразу, хоть в дороге поиграть, хоть фотоаппарат! Даже эко-зарядка есть, на солнечных батареях работает! Смотри, значок фотокамеры, если тыкнуть в эти стрелочки — то включится фронтальная…  
Снимок получился дурацким: одно лицо больше другого, левый глаз закрыт из-за вспышки, оказалось, что расстегнутый воротник завернулся внутрь и на кармане остался жирный след от гелевой ручки. Кван же, в расползшемся форменном галстуке, тянулся в тот момент поправить волосы, а выглядело так, будто самым вульгарным образом чешется. Потом, конечно, нащелкали красивых и «правильных», но этот, самый первый, — этот Данх оставил. Какое-то оно было на первом чуть более настоящее.  
\- Было бы что-то поинтереснее, можно б было еду тоже сфоткать и в инсту выложить... Я, кстати, спрашивал — лепешками с козлятиной у нас в городе, кажется, не торгуют в принципе. Только если самим сделать, можно будет в магазине эко-фермерских продуктов заказать...  
Разливаясь таким соловьем, Кван однако не забывал время от времени таскать ни разу не экофермерский фритюр с чужой тарелки.  
\- Может, заказать тебе отдельную порцию? У тебя опять соус размазался, кстати…  
Кван улыбнулся под бумажной салфеткой, приложенной Данхом к его лицу.  
\- Не хочу. Из твоей вкуснее.  
\- То там ведь моя микрофлора уже! Я уже ел оттуда!  
\- Значит, судьба. Вообще это, ты только не психуй, это называется опосредованный поцелуй. Я бы хотел целовать тебя по-настоящему, но, думаю, это пока еще рано.  
\- Дурацкие у тебя шуточки!  
\- Я не шучу. Я выжидаю удобный момент.  
\- Тогда извини. Забери, пожалуйста, все обратно. Это и раньше выглядело плохо, а теперь — будто ты пытаешься купить, как нищую девчонку. А я немножко не так воспитан.  
\- Дурак! - внезапно вскипел этот. - Пошел ты!  
На них заоборачивались студенты из-за других столиков.  
На работу в тот день Данх ехал на автобусе, и, разумеется, все, кто могли, это прокомментировали:  
\- Господин Сенехда, вы что, поссорились сразу и со всеми? Эй, вообще-то Майра тоже рассчитывала когда-нибудь получить чаевых от богатеньких…  
\- Сейчас я и с вами буду ссориться!  
\- Не надо-не надо! Лынхо звонила, ребенок заболел, а мне надо будет сбежать через полчаса, ты не останешься в ночную, а? Завтра же суббота, отоспишься, а так и чаевых получишь, и за смену…  
Возвращаться в общежитие не хотелось, на душе было мутно, и он легко согласился на сверхурочные, хотя обычно предпочитал по ночам все-таки спать. Пятнично-субботняя ночь в кафе — это точно не останешься наедине с грустными мыслями и не будет времени на самокопания, потому что вон туда — три бутылки соджи, порцию острых креветок и пиво за тот столик, а еще быстренько вызвать такси для вон тех девчонок для перебравших…  
Посетители начали разбредаться только за полночь, но к трем вообще никого не осталось. Можно было бы или почитать, или подремать прямо за стойкой. Данх склонялся ко второму, и голова его постепенно склонялась на грудь, когда вдруг «ветерок» над дверью динькнул.  
\- Здравствуйте, что будете заказывать?..  
\- Лепешек с жареным рисом с кимчи и козлятиной у вас все равно нет?  
Разумеется, именно в это время в пустое кафе черти принесли Квана.  
\- Нету. Есть чагхо со свининой, закуски и выпивка, что пожелает господин?  
\- Господин пожелает, чтоб с ним разговаривали нормально… в смысле я не это хотел! Я вообще-то извиниться собирался!  
\- А. Это хорошо, потому что в четыре мы закрываемся.  
\- Значит, не злись так! Я бы сам никогда не стал с кем-то, кого можно за подарки! И сказал что думал, за это тоже извини, но я бы никогда не стал лезть! В смысле что лезть, если сказали не трогать! За что мне еще извиниться?!  
Чтоб чем-то занять руки, Данх принялся протирать и без того уже чистую стойку.  
\- Не надо ни за что. Просто больше не надо дорогих подарков, ладно?  
\- Заметано. Но телефон я обратно уже не понесу! Можешь в ответ угостить меня пивом или чагхо, а лучше всем сразу. А то весь живот свело от переживаний!  
Это немного напоминало сон: когда солнце заглядывает над набережной прямо в окна пустого «Красного льва», а Кван Хангту сидит напротив Данха со своим пивом, оба щурятся от недосыпа и ежатся от неловкости и пробирающейся снаружи утренней зябкости, и больше всего в глаза бросается не высокий лоб, который однажды станет шикарной залысиной и не безвольный девчачий подбородок, а наметившиеся детские ямки на щеках, так близко…   
\- Господи, у тебя глаза красные, как у вампира!  
\- А, это. От линз устали, точно. Дома очки надену - и капли закапаю, вообще следа не останется. Ты сейчас уже закрывать будешь, да?  
Ночные смены таили еще один приятный бонус: можно забрать уже готовое, если что-то вдруг не раскупили. Оставшиеся два чагхо можно будет прекрасно подогреть в микроволновке на общей кухне, а можно и прямо так, Данх когда надо совсем не гордый...  
\- Подремлю тут до пяти, на первый автобус.  
\- Я довезу!  
\- Ты же только что пил - и собираешься за руль?!  
\- Блин. Тогда такси, поедешь?  
На улице было безлюдно, а еще - светло совсем по-дневному, и, хотя от канала ощутимо потягивало тиной и сточными водами, в прохладном воздухе витал сладкий аромат весны. Наверно, именно поэтому вдвоем тесниться на крыльце было правильно, будто недостающий кусочек картинки нашелся.  
\- Ты опять ешь от моего чагхо!  
\- Ага, - весело согласился Кван. - Потому что ты сам знаешь почему… Упс!  
Шикарная жирная полоса из мясного соуса и овощного сока перечеркнула и весеннюю правильность момента, и желтую куртку Данха.  
\- Я помню, что подарили родители! А я рядом живу! А давай у меня ее постираем, даже следов не останется, хочешь?  
В воздухе пахло влажной землей клумб, подпортившимися овощами из мусорного контейнера, неизведанностью и что наверняка даже соваться в вот это все Данху не следовало, огребешь ведь, но еще сильнее - пахло весной и немного какими-то духами, которыми Хангту пользовался, и внутри что-то подтолкнуло почти помимо воли:  
\- Хочу.  
А в такси Данха внезапно сморило, и он не очень обратил внимание, ну дом и дом, большой и за забором, а потом и вовсе заснул на диванчике в гостиной, заботливо укрытый в ногах легким пледом. Что характерно, там и проснулся, а куртка успела не только стать чистой, но и высохнуть.  
\- А вот это спасибо так спасибо! Тут-то и в общажной машине так не достираешься, и у мамы, она говорила, чтоб папа новую уже, хватит чинить… А что за стиральный порошок? Пахнет так вкусно!  
\- Какой ты добрый и веселый, если выспался, я это запомню! Дать поесть, дать поспать… Спрошу, какой маркой стирают — и пришлю.  
Постиранная куртка и в самом деле пахла теперь очень хорошо, только Данх с каким-то запозданием и с бросившейся в лицо краской понял, что или утром после смены принял именно это за духи, или таким хорошим показалось именно из-за Квана.   
\- Твои глаза! Как они?  
\- Прошло давно! Сам посмотри! - хозяин дома с готовностью стащил с лица очки в тонкой оправе, и едва не ткнулся лицом в чужое лицо. Или даже ткнулся. Или даже наверняка нарочно выкинул этот номер, оставив на горящей щеке щекотку шершавых губ и тепло своего дыхания.  
Кажется, Данх буквально сбежал, что-то промямлив про много уроков и неотложные дела.  
А неделю спустя по видеосвязи позвонила мама.  
Именно что по видеосвязи!  
\- ...Нора помогла разобраться немного в этой адской технике, не представляю даже, как в этих картинках ориентироваться.  
Кто-то, наверно, именно Нора, хихикнув, поставил телефон вертикально, прислонив к чему-то.  
\- Мама, все в порядке? Как папа? Айзик, Реншу, Фейлин?  
\- В порядке-в порядке. На работе, в школе, а Реншу вчера опять расколотил стекло своим чертовым мячом! Данхду, ты давай-ка вот что скажи — у тебя неприятностей не будет? Ты не влез там в кредит?  
\- Нет. А с чего бы неприятнос…  
\- Ты не связался с плохой компанией? - мама сидела за столом в кухне, прямая и даже со сложенными, будто за партой, руками, и на экране телефона отображалась ну точно диктор с канала новостей. - То есть, спасибо за все, но это точно не аукнется ничем?  
\- Мам, что-то не так?  
\- Да все так! - в кадр рядом с мамой влезла Нора. - И спасибо за стиралку и телефон! Они офигенные! Мать теперь переживает, что ты или на учебу забьешь, чтоб работать и кредит за них отдать, или тебя мафия…  
\- Нора, не говори ерунды! У меня сердце не на месте!  
\- Все в порядке, мам. Просто много подработок было…  
Кван и сюда успел сунуться, ну будет ему отдельный разговор…  
\- Данни, ты там подружку себе еще не завел?  
\- Нора!  
\- Там в театральном клубе одни девчонки почти, ты уж выбирай хорошенькую! И фотки! Шли теперь фотки! Я помогу выбрать получше!  
Нора с хохотом умчалась, а совсем с глазу на глаз мама взяла и почти повторила:  
\- У тебя тут кто-то есть?  
\- Откуда? - пожал плечами Данх. Они поговорили еще немного, обсудив все, что случилось дома, и он поднес телефон к окну, чтоб показать маме вид на главный корпус и университетский парк, а потом, попрощавшись и отключившись, Данх уже знал, что, наверно, почти соврал с этим «Откуда?».  
Но разъяснительную беседу с Кваном он еще проведет!


	3. Chapter 3

_Не стоило учиться ей колдовству самой, без наставников, полновластной императрице Нюнг! Некому было предостеречь ее!  
Не стоило желать для себя слишком много, потому что хотела себе сына, прекрасного, как Белый Император, от такого же красивого отца. Нет большого труда в том, чтоб навести простенький морок, как в сказке: позабудет он все, чем жил раньше, а кого увидит первым он, очнувшись от своего сна, того и полюбит! Но не говорили в тех сказках, что и сама полюбишь его без памяти, глупая колдунья!   
Не желала ты, чтоб просил он золота и чинов — он и не просил, сама одарила, и золотом, и серебром, и розовым жемчугом, и белым нефритом, и шелком. Не желала, чтоб он хотел поселиться во дворце — так сама не желала теперь расстаться с ним. Пусть навечно останется — радует своей красотой, танцем и игрой на эрху, смотрит ослепшими от любви глазами не на корону — на саму Нюнг, никогда не знавшую настоящей любви, только служение...   
А у стен во дворце всюду глаза и уши — и пошел слух, что грядут перемены, великие или страшные, видели во дворце призрак Белого Императора! Смеялись над видевшими, мол, меньше надо пить вина и не курить дурманной смеси, неся службу. И меньше верить бабкиным сказкам!  
Но что промелькнуло там, у края крыш? Кто бесшумно ступает?  
\- Скорее! Убийца там! Убийца пробрался в покои госпожи императрицы!  
Вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами Нюнг — окружен ее дворец со всех краев! Не хотелось расставаться с прекрасным, как Белый Император, юношей, а теперь — придется расстаться с собственной головой. Неверность — тяжкое преступление! Император умеет быть зол, и если разрешит ей умереть — это будет высочайшей милостью, на которую всерьез можно не рассчитывать.  
Но смеется юноша:  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим!  
Куском черной тряпки закрыл он свои волосы и куском черной тряпки — лицо:  
\- Эй, не подходите! Прочь с дороги все! Или смерть вашей императрице!  
Невдомек никому из стражи и самому императору невдомек, что ужас на лице прекрасной императрицы Нюнг — не оттого, что столкнулась с убийцей и не от острой стали у шеи, а оттого, что увидела собственного мужа и его солдат!  
Стража отступила на шаг-другой, ведь порубить убийцу на мелкие куски они порубят, но прежде он точно убьет госпожу! А император — что ж, может, он и предпочитал развлекаться стихосложением, но его учили всем искусствам, в том числе стрельбы, и, говорят, еще в юности превзошел он собственных учителей. Никто не предполагал, что из-за щитов собственной стражи именно он своей стрелой сразит убийцу, тайком пробравшегося в покои! Слава императору!  
\- Слава императору, - одними бледными губами прошептала императрица, стоя над упавшим у ее ног юношей, прекрасным под своей черной повязкой, словно Белый Император…  
Уничтожь его тело поскорее, чтоб стража не успела коснуться, чтоб таким он и остался в посмертии! - и вот уже масляный светильник летит на пол к «убийце», и вспыхивает тело и пол вокруг!   
Верно, сильно напугана была императрица…  
Верно, от пережитого ужаса захворала на месяц, в бреду припоминая Белого Императора, а призрак с тех пор и не показывался. Должно быть, говорили слуги, желал Белый Император предупредить о готовящемся покушении, а как не состоялось оно, так и успокоился, вернувшись к себе на небеса…  
Прошло время - и пошло все почти по прежнему. Император и императрица каждый в своих покоях, только, верно, жалея пережившую кошмар Нюнг, император больше ни разу не звал ее служить. Все так же в часы покоя он тосковал, любовался луной и парком, маялся бессонницей и глушил ее вином и дурманной трубкой. Все так же проводила свое время императрица в уединении, словно похоронив свою красоту над чтением прадедушкиных книг.  
А когда весной снова зацвело лотосами большое парковое озеро, решила — пора!  
Лотосом прорастет ее любовь обратно в мир, главное — знать, как позвать. Знать, какие слова обладают волшебной силой, какие знаки начертить на листе готовящегося зацвести лотоса, и на что приманить дух в выращенное в корнях лотоса новое тело. Будет снова с ней ее любимый, прекрасный, словно Белый Император!  
Но обычный император, не Белый, снова оказался на пути и все испортил! Истерзанный своей глупой тоской, проводил он время на берегу того же озера! Он и увидел огромный цветок белого лотоса, расцветший среди ночи и сияющий изнутри, и кликнул кого-то из дремавших лодочников, чтоб отвезли рассмотреть чудо поближе, а потом, а потом этот коронованный пьяница и вовсе попытался цветок сорвать! Каково же было его изумление, когда оказалось, что цветочный стебель, легко отломившийся под его рукой, словно рос из живого тела, и вот держит он за руку чудесного юношу с волосами словно лепестки белого лотоса, прекрасного, как Белый Император.   
\- Кто ты? - изумился он.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Как оказался в дворцовых озерах?  
\- Не помню.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Никак не зовут.  
\- Останешься со мной во дворце?  
\- Останусь.  
Нет большого труда в том, чтоб навести простенький морок, как в сказке: позабудет он все, чем жил раньше, а кого увидит первым он, очнувшись от своего сна, того и полюбит! Но не говорили в тех сказках, что не свою спасительницу, вернувшую его обратно, увидит он первым, а собственного убийцу!_

Кван не стал отпираться, что в самом деле вызнал адрес и послал подарки матери от имени Данха («А про это у нас уговора никакого не было!»), зато устроил форменное представление для всего корпуса — бегал кругами и орал «Денни, только не бей!». Так, что Данх сам был не рад, что затеял все не с глазу на глаз, а прямо где встретил. Когда оба набегались, то упали на скамейку под столетним огненным деревом.  
\- У тебя щеки как эти цветы!  
\- Прекрати говорить такие вещи, и ты не говоришь даже, а кричишь. Когда поеду на праздники к родителям помочь с огородом, то расскажу им, что это все - твоя работа!  
\- А хочешь, я поеду тоже? А давай поедем вместе грядки полоть! Я сам им расскажу! Расскажу, как решил помочь твоей чудесной маме, которой так тяжело с еще четырьмя детьми!  
\- Кто тебе?.. И у нас мало места для гостей, приедут бабушкина сестра и ее дети!  
\- Я буду спать в твоей комнате, а давай в одной кровати?  
\- Кван, хорош.  
\- Ты тоже. Надевай почаще эти брюки и волосы распускай.  
Кван говорил всякую ересь, между делом повиснув на плече у Данха, будто собрался сделать селфи, но забыл или передумал, зато притерся немного колючей щекой, и теперь точно вся кровь, что не успела прилить к действительно красному лицу, прилила к упавшему в желудок сердцу. А может, дело было еще и в запахе, который сопровождал Квана, легкий и сладкий, и смешанный с его теплом и с терпкими нотами пота… Даже сидеть становилось неловко, просто сбежать из цепких рук Квана не очень получалось. Или не было предлога. Или не очень-то и хотелось, а чего хотелось на самом деле — это пугало самого Данха до чертиков.  
\- Я серьезно. Мне придется везде пробиваться самому, только своими мозгами, потому что пробиваться чем-то другим — это и неправильно, и ненадежно, и противно. а ты, ну, немного из другого мира, один из «золотых» и наследник целой империи…  
\- Империя, сказал тоже. В смысле сказал красиво, спасибо, и не подумаешь, что про сеть супермаркетов. А вот за все остальное можно и лицо разбить, между прочим! - Вопреки собственным словам, дурак-Кван охренел окончательно, потершись носом о чужую щеку. - Если есть деньги, то не значит, что я жру и гажу на золоте и привык все понравившееся получать в свою кровать по первом щелчку пальцев! И может, всю жизнь жду кого-то, кто увидит за всем этим только меня.  
\- И увидит, и полюбит без памяти… У меня мама и две младших сестры. И две близко живущие бабушки. И бабушкина сестра, и тетя.  
\- И?  
\- И очень маленький дом с очень хорошей слышимостью, особенно когда для бабули Ким, она немного глухая, телек включен на полную громкость. Как ты думаешь, сколько сериалов с таким сюжетом я волей-неволей пересмотрел и переслушал?  
Кван захихикал куда-то в висок:  
\- Почти все или все? Где хозяин запал на горничную, или шеф окучивает свеженькую секретаршу, у которой не только ноги от ушей, но и красный диплом, только нафиг оказался не нужен... Ужасно! Блин, а щас будет еще ужаснее — сюда Хани прется! Давай смотаемся, а?  
К Хани он относился как-то по-дурацки. Наверно, все «золотые» так себя вели — в лицо называть дорогой и другими приторно-глянцевыми словечками, целовать воздух у щеки при встрече, а на деле всячески провоцировать на зависть, собирать и распускать сплетни, а за спиной привычно желать какой-нибудь пакости или просто сдохнуть… Ладно, это было больше по рассказам Хани, и Кван на этом фоне был гораздо приличней, ограничивался обычно «Ну вот, опять она!» и просто старался сбежать от красивой девушки, словно от прилипчивой и страшной одноклассницы.   
А Хани налетела, растормошила, потащила покататься на ее новой машине без крыши, и с трудом удалось уговорить ее гонять не по городу, а куда-нибудь за город, потому что водила она безобразно, будто на автогонках… На выезде — взяли закусок и чая, а уже за городом, на горе, расположились у края целой рощи цветущих огненных деревьев. Хани запросто швырнула на землю пушистый розовый плед, который явно не предназначался для валяния по грязи:  
\- Не думала, что организуется пикник, но не сидеть же нам теперь на голой земле, да, Дэнни?  
По всей опушке даже в будний день то там, то тут расположились такие же компании, в основном парочки или семьи с маленькими детишками, наверняка в выходные и в праздники тут вообще будет толпа. Так Кван и здесь ухитрялся мимоходом то приобнять, то погладить по колену, так, что сидеть под деревьями и любоваться с горы на настоящее зеленое лесное море было неловко — а Хани положила голову на колени к Данху и даже с места на место уйти бы не получилось.   
«Вот ведь свалились на мою голову!» - думал Данх, перебирая красиво покрашенные и тщательно налаченные девчоночьи волосы и привалившись спиной к Квану, который, радостно обнаглев, на всякий случай еще прижал покрепче руками, дыша в ухо и снова начиная свои дурацкие хихиканья, если Данх пытался отмахнуться от невесомого поцелуя…   
А вообще — посидели неплохо. Тем более что к праздникам погода начала стремительно портиться.

Для начала — просто тучи и не сказать чтоб сильно тепло. И даже праздничный парад под вопросом, потому что обещали дожди, но что там обещанные дожди, если парад обещан раньше!  
Данх, конечно, думал, что отменили бы — уехал бы домой раньше, вместо чтоб с остальным народом маршировать по улицам, да и спортивный праздник в Центральном парке хорош только тем, что для учащихся организовано праздничное угощение…   
Но прошло все неплохо.   
Вообще-то на все эти праздники и мероприятия гоняют первые три курса, а старшаки предпочитают слинять при первой возможности, и Кван Хангту посреди этого дурдома оказался как одинокий куст посреди рисового поля.  
\- Я никогда не бывал, мне же интересно! - отмазывался он.  
И вправду — он маршировал и бегал вместе со всеми, и даже прибежал одним из первых, а уж к столу прискакал шустрее некуда. Так он умудрился наделать еще и сотню фотографий, и потом, когда сидели с чаем и горкой мичагхо с разными начинками, накидал в сеть, хвастаясь, что никогда так не веселился и что пусть все, кто не пошел, им завидуют. И на всякий случай ловил Данха за руку, чтоб не потерять в толпе. Или чтоб Данх от него не сбежал. Или просто за тем, чтоб тихонько-легонько под столом гладить большим пальцем по чужой ладони, чтоб от этого кружения мурашки расползались от руки по всему телу и постепенно сползали все ниже.  
\- Прекращай свои провокации!  
\- А что я такого делаю?  
Зато улыбался Кван всем своим тонким ртом, зубами, явно правлеными о брекеты и нещадно отбеленными, детскими ямками на щеках, что кто-то из девчонок восторженно пищали, какой же красивый и щелкали камерами.  
\- Ты меня провоцируешь, вот что ты делаешь!  
\- Ну, если что, готов лично явиться к твоим родителям и отбить перед ними столько поклонов, что во всех храмах боги обзавидуются! Девочки, а нас вместе щелкните! И мне скиньте тоже, а то у меня руки заняты, а у Дена они не из того мес… Эй, ты меня задушишь!  
Еще сотня фотографий пришлась на уборку после праздника, когда дружно дурили, изображая летающих на вениках волшебников, а староста кибернетиков вообще отжигал с кастрюлей на башке. А сразу после фейерверка, будто терпеливо дождавшись окончания, хлынул ливень, и такой, что Центральный парк едва ли ни за минуту превратился в болото под множеством торопливых ног.  
Данх и Кван даже не очень слышали друг друга, и теперь уже точно был повод держаться за руки, чтоб не потеряться в сгущающейся темноте. Потому что это только в сериалах бывает ужасно романтично — гулять вдвоем под дождем. А под ледяным дождем, особенно когда зонтика никто не взял и куртки моментально стали насквозь мокрые хочется только одного — добежать под крышу!  
\- Нам уже рядом!  
И снова не было ни возможности, ни желания рассмотреть снаружи дом. Только на крыльце уже присвистнуть: замок на отпечатки пальцев! Офигеть, как в кино! А внутри — да, тоже как в кино. Красиво, просторно и даже почти по-нежилому, как в дорогом мебельном магазине. Хром, пластик, металл, хай-тек. Или как в больнице, потому что невероятно много белого цвета…  
\- Я же испачкаю сейчас все!  
\- Значит, что можно — оставляй прямо тут, и пошкындали в ванную греться!  
\- С ума сошел?  
\- Ты бы свое лицо видел! Будто заранее простился с мамой, папой и девственностью! Пошел-пошел, прямо и налево гостевая будет!  
Вытащил выданный «в награду», как всем убиравшимся, одноразовый контейнер с чем-то, оставшимся со стола, который Кван, не отказавшись, покорно закинул в рюкзак:  
\- Будем греться, будем ужинать. Мало будет — попрошу приготовить… Или пиццу закажем, или курицу, хочешь? Кто опоздает, тот лох!  
И с хохотом ускакал куда-то вглубь дома, оставляя на белом полу мокрые следы ног. А «прямо и налево» действительно оказалась ванная, просторная, будто комната в общежитии, и из кранов вода лилась не чуть теплая, а очень даже горячая.  
Можно было почти что заснуть, если долго просидеть в тепле среди вкусно пахнущей пены — будто «шоколадный» шампунь, как в детстве баловала мама… А можно сидеть, подобрав коленки и с новой порцией самокопания, потому что все эти тисканья и гулянья за руку вещь очень даже однозначная. И потому что хорошо, что сегодня в парке сидели за столами, потому что тело реагировало на тисканья и возню очень даже однозначно — ему это нравилось. Ему было приятно. Данху было страшно до чертиков.  
Данх подумал, открыл защелку на двери, снова подумал, закрыл, и собрался залезть под холодный душ, когда в дверь тихонько поцарапались:  
\- Я тебе тут сухое принес, возьми. А то простудишься.  
И, судя по удаляющимся шагам, просто ушел. И непонятно, слава богам или почти обидно.  
Безразмерные толстовка и шорты пахли все тем же средством для белья, были восхитительно сухими и мягкими, будто пух. И тапки, чтоб не ступать на пол только что согревшимися ногами. Не очень-то для гостей костюм, совсем не для гостей. Это к соседям за солью или добежать вечером до лавки, потому что в том же виде, как шататься по дому...  
Хозяин звал откуда-то:  
\- Ден, ты там выплыл наконец? Ужинать пошли!  
Сам он, кстати, был не лучше, потому что те же шорты и тапки, только вместо толстовки старый балахон «леопардовой» расцветки.  
А вот сидеть и ужинать в теплой кухне, пока на улице гремит и по оконным стеклам будто целая река - это было что надо. Да, наверняка в доме у Квана была какая-то прислуга, но Данх ни разу не видел и не слышал, так что будто по волшебству появились и доходящий куриный бульон на плите, и сладкие мичагхо кто-то поставил в электропечку, а еще лапша с соусом была не быстрая, а настоящая, домашняя («Нам понемногу, зато поровну!»). И чайный прибор ждал своего часа: под большим чайником горела свеча с тонким ароматом, были разложены по подносу коробки с чаем…  
\- Я бы предложил вина или соджи, но ты не пьешь. Или немного будешь, чтоб согреться?  
Здесь, в кухне, тоже царил белый цвет, но большой стол был деревянный, полированный, старый, стояли свежие сезонные цветы в керамической вазе, и именно здесь попалась на глаза фотография — на фоне школьной таблички стоял одетый в форму бледный некрасивый ребенок с острым личиком.  
\- Первый день в школе. Было ужасно. Я был совершенно дикий и не привык к такому количеству народа.  
\- Но ведь это вроде уже средние классы? А младшие?  
\- Когда мне стало можно, я учился дома, все учителя приходили, даже инструктор по фитнессу, и все говорили, что я слишком умный для своего возраста. Наверно, именно поэтому еще тяжелее. Эй, ты только не подумай, что отец был псих, державший меня взаперти!  
Не то чтоб Кван совсем уж не был в курсе, что такое личное пространство, но рядом с Данхом как-то очень лихо его сокращал, если была возможность.  
\- Во. У меня в праздник петарда прямо в руках взорвалась.  
Слева на щеке у него и вправду была россыпь мелких оспин, поначалу простодушно принятых Данхом за следы от подростковых прыщей, только, пожалуй, эта россыпь была сильно давняя, такая же загорелая, как и остальная кожа.  
\- Больно?  
\- Не помню. Такое бывает, когда дети сильно пугаются. Забывают сразу и все, чтоб их не перегружало, так отцу в клинике объясняли. Лет до восьми, до самой этой петарды — вообще почти ничего, и потом долго темнота. Боялись, что вообще слепым останусь.   
\- Извини! - Данх осторожно потянулся обвести пальцем эти оспины, запоздало спохватившись о том же личном пространстве, зато оппонент обрадованно поймал его за руку, шершаво целуя в ладонь. Наверно, чтоб скрасить образовавшееся дурацкое молчание и чтоб разговор и действия не свернули так сразу и совсем не туда, Данх выпалил:  
\- А мои меня усыновили! Такая история вышла со всем с этим!  
\- Ого!  
\- Они прожили три года, а детей — нет, бабуля Ким маму просто запилила, чтоб непременно съездили в храм в Якху, мол, тамошние монахи особенно святые и чтоб непременно их благословили… А пока ездили, то погода испортилась, река поднялась сильно и у нас даже нижнюю часть за укрепления подтопило, а там дома сплошь старые, что-то обвалилось, всей деревней ходили разбирать. Там один уже давно не то нежилой, не то хозяева давно уехали и сдавали всяким мутным вроде не то контрабандистам, не то бандитам, даже не трогали бы, а мама услышала, что ребенок плачет, так меня и нашли! Бабуля Ким, говорят, скандалила, потому что после наводнения и денег нет, и самим бы прокормиться, а мама послушала и как с цепи сорвалась, мол, неделю назад молились с отцом, а теперь - не надо! Ну, то есть, документы сделали потом, и в полиции оставили заявление, вдруг ищут или краденый и работорговцы бросили, но тогда по всему северу из-за наводнений и бездомных осталось много, и детей, так что никто не стал возиться, чтоб в приют отвозить. Взяли — и хорошо!  
\- Мы потом тоже кого-нибудь сможем усыновить.  
\- Дурак?!  
\- Дэнни, но я же сказал, что потом!  
Коварство хозяина было просто несоразмеро.   
Только вот вроде бегали и голосили, и Кван нес всякую ересь, а вот на секунду остановился, дав подножку, - и уже оба валяются на тахте, и орать и дурить не хочется. Кажется, с самого начала, когда согласился забежать посушиться, к тому и шло. Чтоб валяться, тискаться через одежду, неловко сталкиваться то носами, то зубами, перемешиваться слюной, дуреть, лезть руками под леопардовый балахон и отдергивать…   
\- Нет, стой.  
\- Я что-то делаю не так?  
\- Просто пока не надо! Правда!  
Кван прекратил дурить и даже отодвинулся:  
\- Я что-то не так?  
\- Нет же. Ты ни при чем!  
\- Ты, это, можно спросить? С тобой ведь никто раньше? И никто с тобой точно ничего плохого не делал?  
\- Никто.  
\- Никто и никогда… То есть, поэтому и шугаешься? Ну дела! - он сел, обхватив руками голову. - Блин же. Но ты ведь останешься? Или хочешь, машину вызову, чтоб не ждал под дождем автобуса, но лучше останься все равно, а? Ты же у меня уже ночевал после смены! И тебя одежда еще не высохла!  
\- А дальше мы или напьемся и по пьянке все равно займемся кое-чем. Или ляжем в отдельных комнатах, но ночью я услышу, как ты во сне рыдаешь от кошмаров прошлого, и приду успокаивать и жалеть, чтоб нечаянно уснуть…  
\- Бабулины сериалы?  
\- Ага.  
\- А давай я принесу меч из отцовской коллекции, чтоб положить между нами? Как в историческом?  
\- Он собирает оружие?  
\- Не то чтоб собирал, но что-то все равно без дела… Пошли!  
\- Собирал? А теперь?..  
\- Сердечный приступ четыре года назад. А теперь я оставил, потому что его...  
«Коллекция» оказалась декоративным новоделом, поэтому совсем точно «как в историческом»; Данх начал объяснять принципиальные отличия, но его здорово сбивали с мысли, потому что когда тебя целуют уже по-настоящему, в ответ тоже хочется не рассуждать, а целоваться. Ну и вывинчивать из стены крепления, на которых все намертво прикрученное красиво висело над камином, стало лень. А до утра, конечно, сползли от разных краев кровати друг к другу, потому что так было и теплее, и гораздо приятнее — с дыханием у плеча, сбившимся одеялом, и дремотным смешком в ответ на «У тебя ноги шерстяные, щекотно!».  
Мама позвонила с самого раннего утра, и это было оглушительно. Хотя говорила в телефон она гулким шепотом:  
\- Данхду, солнышко, ты не езди, в новостях сказали - дороги плохие, столько аварий за ночь! Отец говорит, просто каток. Тут так льет, что все равно ничего копать в эти выходные не будем… Спите, что ли?  
\- Ага, спим.  
\- Ну и ладно.  
Кажется, мама о чем-то все равно догадывалась, но деликатно не стала торопиться с расспросами.


End file.
